Under the Mistletoe
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: YJ Holiday Cliche Challenge for Naimeria. The team celebrates Christmas. Fluff between Kaldur and Artemis. One-shot


[I do not own YJ~ This is for the Holiday Cliché Challenge by Naimeria. So…I hope this is enjoyed. Christmas Time….d'aww….]

It was that time of year again. The time where people got crazy and did crazy thing. At least that's what Kaldur believed. He personally saw no real point in celebrating this 'holiday'. But the others seemed excited about it. M'gann simply wanted to learn more about the human culture. He could see the point in that. Wally liked the gifts he usually got. That's all he cared about, not giving but receiving. Superboy had never really 'experienced' Christmas before. There's a first for everything. Robin has split opinions on the whole Christmas celebration idea. Kaldur didn't think it possible to hate and love something at the same time. Artemis said it was pointless to celebrate it. So, Kaldur was a bit confused when he came back to their base of operations to find out they had a new mission. Well, not really about the mission part but that the base had been decked out in Christmas gear. Strings of decorative lights and the smell of gingerbread cookies. They even had a miniature Christmas Tree.

"It's a very time-sensitive mission," Black Canary told them with a grim expression. Wally was excited. Another mission. Kaldur reserved opinion until the end. "The Toy Maker is back…He's issued a small army of 'toy soldiers' out into the neighboring residence…People have fallen into comas due to some kind of…nerve gas sprayed out from these 'toys'….You six should have no problem taking care of this problem…We want the toymaker back in one piece…"

"Why is it time-sensitive?" Kaldur asked, just a bit confused. Wally slapped him on the back.

"Dude, we've gotta get back in time to go to sleep so we can get our presents from the big red man," Wally said and winked. "Red Tornado's gotta have something good for us." He chuckled," Nah, It's our Christmas party remember…We've all got gifts to exchange with each other…I got you guys all a gift…"

"As did I," Robin muttered, looking sheepish behind his shades.

"I got gifts!" M'gann exclaimed excitedly.

"….I…got….gifts as well," Conner said emotionless. Wally elbowed Kaldur in the ribs.

"No sushi okay~" Wally teased before racing off towards the bio-ship. M'gann hurried to it with Conner and Robin. Kaldur glanced to Artemis.

"Don't expect anything from me," she snapped at him, heading for the ship. Kaldur sighed, rubbing his head with his hand. He…had not taken the time to prepare for this. A Christmas party? Seriously? He sighed, boarding the ship as well.

The battle with the toymaker had to have been an interesting one. Kaldur was really starting to get irritated with Wally and his 'cracks'. The energetic boy never followed orders, crashed their 'surprise' attack….and then got them into this situation. Kaldur had never been tied up with tinsel before. There was a first for everything. He was tied up to Robin. Superboy was snagged with M'gann. Wally and Artemis were tied up together. The toymaker paced in front of them. More of a shuffle really. The man was extremely old. Balding with liver spots on his shaking hands.

"Well well…you children have been very very very naughty…I don't like naughty kids…I don't even really like kids…greedy selfish snot-nosed brats…the whole LOT of you," the Toymaker spat at them as he shuffled around them. Kaldur took a deep breath, calming himself from making some off-hand retort. Despite his calm demeanor, he was fuming underneath. If Wally hadn't of screwed up, they wouldn't be in this predicament. Calm breaths.

"Hey! I'm NOT greedy selfish or snot-nosed! Not even a BRAT!" Wally snapped back.

"Shut up!" Artemis snapped at him," We wouldn't even BE HERE if not for you SCREWING up AGAIN!" She screeched at him, exactly what Kaldur was feeling inside. He had a feeling the others must've felt it as well.

"Oh~ So this is MY fault?" Kidflash demanded, glancing at the others for some backup. None came. He grumbled under his breath about something.

"Mr. Toymaker…What is it that you wish to accomplish?" Kaldur asked calmly. He could see Conner struggling out of the corner of his eye. The tinsel wasn't giving at all. He felt his own, tight and unyielding. He could feel Robin moving behind him, obviously the younger boy had come up with something. Yes, the tinsel suddenly gave a bit. Just a bit, but enough for Kaldur and Robin to break free. Kaldur did not attack the older man though.

"…I want…people to share the goodwill of earth…Peace and Love," the older man told him. Kaldur inclined his head, thinking. "Men have poisoned…the world…with corruption…greed…lust…It is not what it once was…I wish for the goodwill of the world-" The Toymaker was saying but didn't get another chance as Conner went in for the take-down. Robin had freed his comrades. The man was knocked out, handcuffed and the team were back to the base, changing to civilian clothes in the process.

"Congratulations on a mission well done," Black Canary informed them," The League will take the Toymaker from here…You…may enjoy the remainder of the evening in….celebration…" She smiled slightly before starting to leave. Wally zipped to just in front of her, stopping her progress.

"I got you something," he said seriously. Taking them all a back. "Just…a little something to thank you for uh…training us and…stuff…" Black Canary accepted the package.

"Thank…you?" she questioned before unwrapping it. It was a photograph of the team at the base.

"Just something to remind you of us if you miss us when you aren't here," Wally said and was startled when she gave him a small hug.

"You have a good heart," she informed him before leaving.

"…SWEET! Package swap time!" Wally cried out zipping to the tree. The others slowly headed over to it. "Eggnog, hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies! The BEST!" He was munching on a gingerbread man as he spoke. Spraying them with crumbs.

"I…did not get anything for anyone," Kaldur admitted.

"It's fine," Robin replied with a small smile, nudging Kaldur's ribs as he passed the boy a few packages. "We're here because of you…Just enjoy what you got…We're all happy to 'give'…right Wally?" Wally was tearing into his gifts. From Robin he'd received a new pair of tennis shoes. M'gann had baked him a tin of cookies. Conner had gotten him some peppermints.

"Aw~ You guys are too nice!" Wally exclaimed. His package to everyone was a picture signed by him. M'gann had baked everyone a tin of cookies. Conner had gotten everyone peppermints. Robin had gotten Artemis a pair of archer gloves, Conner some t-shirts, M'gann some perfume, and Kaldur….had received a thing of assorted chocolates. Which he wasn't going to eat. With the unwrapping of gifts done, the others feel into random conversation. Wally ran off to go put up his gifts. Robin was explaining other 'earth-customs' to M'gann and an intrigued Conner. Artemis looked bored. Kaldur got up to go be alone. He left his 'gifts' in their small pile as he exited the cave, deciding to stand at the small entrance that overlooked the beach. The full moon shone beautifully over the lapping waves below. The smell of salt was comforting to him. He wondered what his King would be doing at this time.

"Hey…" a soft voice said from behind him. He turned, arms crossed, a bit startled to find Artemis there. She shook the box of assorted chocolates teasingly. "You forgot these…" She set them down on a small ledge created by the rocks, and leaned against the other side of the rocky entrance, crossing her arms over her chest as she contemplated the view. Kaldur found his eyes drifting from the familiar ocean to the girl beside him. A team mate he'd come to trust with his life. Her eyes met his, and one of her eyebrows rose. "What?" She asked and then glanced up. "…well isn't that ironic…" He glanced up slightly confused and spotted mistletoe hung above them. What did mistletoe have to do with-The feel of soft lips on his drew him away from that. Artemis broke off just as quickly. "sorry…I just…you know…custom…" She indicated the mistletoe, turning a bit red. Blushing? "Just thought it ironic that we'd be caught under some mistletoe…You know the custom…Two people under it have to kiss…" She waved her hand in the air nervously as she explained.

"I know what mistletoe is for," he replied. If possible she seemed to become redder. "Are you…okay?" He asked, gently placing the back of his hand against her forehead. "You seem a bit hot…Are you ill?"

"n-no…just…embarrassed," she muttered.

"Why?" he asked.

"B-because…it's…Christmas…and…pretty out here…and you were all like…moody and then there was the mistletoe and I couldn't resist and now it's all weird because-" she was rambling. Kaldur found he didn't like seeing her distressed. He leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips, silencing her. Her arms locked around his neck almost instinctively, same as his arms wrapped around her waist. He wasn't sure who deepened the kiss first. He was a bit shy and nervous. This being his first 'real' kiss. Artemis seemed to be an expert in these areas as her tongue snaked around his, performing a forbidden dance. Kaldur felt a bubble of joy building in his chest. Maybe, just maybe he could like Christmas after all. That is until the click and flash of camera light broke the two apart. Wally.

"OH! GOTCHA!" He shouted, before racing off. Artemis was fuming.

"oh~ That kids gonna get it-" She snapped, about to leave. Kaldur stopped her.

"Artemis…it is Christmas Eve…Let him off for tonight…Get him back in the morning," Kaldur informed her. She sighed, seeming to relent before returning to his embrace to rest her head against his chest. She glanced up at him before their lips met again. Just the two of them, tucked away in their little out cove, unnoticed by the rest of the world.

[Okay. Didn't go exactly how I thought it would when I started…Um, It's a Christmas Challenge…but Christmas and Christmas Eve go hand in hand right? Review if you want?]


End file.
